Leah and Jacob
by Inspirational29
Summary: Based around The Scientist - Coldplay - Leah, Jacob, Sam, Emily
1. Chapter 1

Was walking home the other day when I heard The Scientist by Coldplay! I immediately thought of this story and got cracking! Basically it's all about Leah, and her situation with Jacob, Sam and Emily. Keep in touch for the next chapters ...

Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters, Damn you Stephanie Meyer! So therefore I have no claim on Jacob Black whatsoever, no matter how hard I beg! ...

* * *

**...Jacob's POV...**

**_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_**

**_You don't know how lovely you are._**

**_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_**

**_Tell you I set you apart._**

**_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,_**

**_Oh lets go back to the start._**

**_Running in circles, Comin' in tails_**

**_Heads on a science apart._**

* * *

I didn't mean to say those words; I regretted them as soon as they came out of my big mouth. I didn't realise until she looked up at me with those deep, crystal like brown eyes with tears streaming down her face that I was too late. From that moment there was nothing their apart from me and her - the pack had disappeared, the forest got turned on mute, and the sun raised even though it was supposed to be the middle of the twilight hours.

A loud piercing scream suddenly rippled through the forest, it should have brought me back to reality but it didn't. I was lost in a dream world just by the features of this girl. It wasn't until I realised that the piecing scream that should of been coming from a devil came out of this angel that stood here before me, did I realise I was too late.

With those last words she took one last glance before turning around and jumping into her silver wolf. I watched her disappear deeper and further into the forest without a word. I felt numb, what if I had lost her? How could I live with myself for my stupidity?

I jumped as I felt a buzzing hand gently touch my shoulder. It was not hard to guess who that hand had belonged to.

_**Fix Her **_

I couldn't deny the alpha's command, for that was all I ever wanted to do. I needed to find her, I needed to tell her that I am sorry for all that I have caused. She deserves to be told how lovely she really is.

With that I followed her within my wolf. I tried to search for her thoughts, but found nothing. Assuming she had turned back to her human form, I followed her scent. I could picture it well, her beautiful lily smell filled my mind. It became stronger as I headed between the trees towards first beach and sure enough there my angel wept.

I stopped for a few seconds, knowing that it was useless due to our enhanced wolf sensing, but what if she didn't like me? What if she turned me down, could I really live with that knowledge, the knowledge that the one that was meant to be my fate, turned me down?

I returned back into my human form and changed into my shorts. I wanted her to be able to tell me her secrets, to ask me her questions... to take her back to the start.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, Will try and upload next chapters soon!

Reviews and rates make me smile :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews etc! I couldn't quite believe how quickly they appeared. Sorry the story chapters are so short, but I just wanted to get a feel of how this song inspired me to do this.

Hope this chapter lives up to your standards. Keep the reviews coming, it makes me happy knowing that the stories being followed! Again thank you!

Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters, Damn you Stephanie Meyer! So therefore I have no claim on Jacob Black whatsoever, no matter how hard I beg! ...

* * *

...Leah's POV...

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**It's such a shame for us to part.**

**Nobody said it was easy,**

**No one ever said it would be this hard.**

**Oh take me back to the start.**

* * *

I could hear the ocean crashing before me, which didn't help with rearranging my confused thoughts. But then again, I would have found it hard to make any sense of what has been happening in this new world even without the waves.

Each day gets harder. Apparently it was meant to get easier after it happened. Lies, it only causes increasing pain. I didn't want this. This was not supposed to happen, it wasn't written. So why was I was I so cursed?

I tried focusing on the words that came out of Jacob Black's mouth. None of them made sense. That boy, my enemy had no idea!

Both of us were made for each, we were good for each other - Healthy – normal – reality – but then this dream world took him away from me. I had lost EVERYTHING. For he was all I ever wanted, his touch, his smell, his voice, his laughter. He was my angel.

Not only had I lost the love of my live, but I had lost my best friend- my so called friend who agreed to keeping us before males, the one who destroyed our trust within a few seconds. I will never forgive her for what she did to me. How could I? How could I look into her eyes, when all she see's and thinks and breathes is him? She took over my life, she left me in the dark, she took away my light.

I wasn't sure if it had started raining, as my face was completely drenched in salty water. My mind was buzzing with too much information. So much had happened during these past few weeks, it was hard to make sense of any of it.

Just then I caught a familiar smell within the gust of wind that breezed past my face. I could hear him panting. What did he want? Why wasn't he coming closer? Why was he just standing there? Was Jacob Black too embarrassed to see me in the state that I was in? I was usually good at keeping the real pain away from the pack, I didn't want a group of boys fusing over me and feeling sorry for me. Most of all I didn't want Sam to see how much of a pathetic person I really was. Besides you had to be tough, I mean who's ever heard of a werewolf crying? It just doesn't exist.

I felt a warm figure sit next to me along the shore; I ignored his presence and carried on looking out across the darkened bay. Silence overwhelmed our situation. It was nice, to be so close to someone yet have no conversation and without the awkwardness that normally is the case.

His hand suddenly brushed my arm, meanwhile he let his fingers slide down it until they reached my hand which eventually he grabbed hold off. I heard his heart racing ahead. It was a strange feeling, a feeling which has never occurred between myself and Jacob Black before. I felt a light opening in my darkened world. I could see the stars once again; I could hear the sounds that I had often missed.

"Leah" He whispered against the re-opening off my heart. "I want to fix you"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Again thank you all for reviewing! If theirs anything you don't like about this so far let me know xxxx

Remember Reviews and Rates make me smile! A Lot! xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for the reviews! They're making me really happy! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

xxxxxxx

Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters, Damn you Stephanie Meyer! So therefore I have no claim on Jacob Black whatsoever, no matter how hard I beg! ...

* * *

...Sam's POV...

**I was just guessin' at numbers and figures,**

**Pulling the puzzles apart.**

**Questions of science, science and progress**

**Do not speak as loud as my heart.**

**And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

**Oh and I rush to the start.**

**Runnin' in circles, Chasin' tails**

**Comin' back as we are**

* * *

I followed him; I had to make sure she was ok. I knew I would be ok, his mind was somewhere else. I knew because I have been there before, you forget everything and all that matters is her. So even with our enhanced sensing he wouldn't know that I would be following him.

I slowly approached the end of the forest – still in my wolf form – and waited. I wasn't sure of exactly what I was waiting for, but I had to. I watched as he approached her crying form. The form that I regrettably created, it killed me each time I looked at her broken face, knowing that I was the one who broke it.

I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I feel useless. I Love her, but I keep getting pulled back. I'm not allowed to show her, I have other priorities now... I envy Jacob Black. I would give anything to be in his pace right now. I should have been the one to comfort her, to hold her, to look after her.

However, this world has other views. I watched as he took my place, as he whispered my lines. Jealousy washed over me and it hurt.

Emily kept filling my mind; I knew it was my instincts telling me I needed to go back to her, that she was my everything now. But I couldn't...

I missed her.

I missed her voice, I missed her laugh, I missed her smile, I missed her touch... But they had all vanished. I started to feel numb... I wondered if she realised how much I am still in love with her... I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to take me back - More images of Emily started to fill my mind.

I hate this! I hated being torn between two people, but that wasn't even a choice now - I knew I had to get away from here; I had to go back to Emily. What was I thinking? Leah and I would never be, fate decided that for us. It was too late to go back now, why suffer the pain?

I took one last sigh at the scene before me... at least she will have someone to repair the damage now right? Jacob was strong, he could handle what I caused. He was good for her. She needed him just as much as he needed her, after all that's what imprints are all about.

Fate knows what's good for you, I know what's good for me, with that I sprinted back to our little house. Slammed open the door, and found her crying on the sofa. I cautiously walked up to my angel... it was that look which she gave to me as I approached.

"I'm sorry"

I stared at her in confusement... Tear after tear fell over my creation.

"I destroyed your life... I can see that now. I heard her cry, I destroyed her too ... You – You two were made for each other. I'm – I'm sorry"

More tears fell from my angel 'Destroyed my life? ...She made my life. I swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs and into our bedroom. I took one look into her eyes, before placing my lips onto hers.

I walked over to our bed and placed her smoothly across it.

"Emily?" I said as I hovered over her planting kisses across her neck.

"Yes?" She questioned in an out of breath tone.

"I will Love you forever and always...Marry me?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! :)

Remember review & Rate! :) xxxxx


End file.
